1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying a graphical user interface. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a summary view of sampled data in a graphical user interface used for management, analysis, reporting, and linkage to control devices for activity management compared to expected or entitled or reference levels.
2. Description of Related Art
As a result of the increasing complexity of, for example, data processing systems and communications networks, and with the introduction of multimedia presentations, attempts have been made to simplify the interface between a user and the large amounts of data present within a modern data processing system. One example of an attempt to simplify the interface between a user and a data processing system is the utilization of a so-called graphical user interface (GUI) to provide an intuitive and graphical interface between the user and the data processing system. A GUI is an interface system, including devices, by which a user interacts with a system, system components, and/or system applications via windows or view ports, icons, menus, pointing devices, etc.
One use of GUIs is in the display of resources consumed within, for example, a data processing system. Presently available interfaces will display information to the user about available resources and resources that are being used. The presently available interfaces, however, are cumbersome and often times will use large amounts of the display in the data processing system or multiple pages to visualize a view as compared to expectations. Further, if a user wishes to adjust the allocation of resources, the user often will have to use a different interface or a different control. Often times, these controls will require a user to enter a quantitative input in the form of a number to change an allocation of resources. In addition, prior attempts to display resource allocation and consumption resort to stacking of multiple bars or multiple lines which, in situations with a plurality of monitored tasks and resource combinations, become so complex as to make the display unintelligible.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for monitoring and controlling the allocation of resources. A method and apparatus is needed to simplify the presentation of resource behavior compared to allocation/entitlement and add a vital trend analysis feature of displaying both direction and magnitude of resource usage.